


AkaKuro Week '15

by sh_04e



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - After College/University, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Future, Angst, Fluff, M/M, akashi is an angel, kuroko is a sweetheart, they don't deserve it at all, vorpal swords
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 17:34:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3777388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sh_04e/pseuds/sh_04e
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Here are the ficlets that I wrote for AkaKuro Week 2015 on Tumblr~</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Akashi's Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine Kuroko in his second year of Seirin (Teiko arc never happened to him k?) and Akashi is in his last year of middle school (he is in the ‘gears started spinning out of control’ part of Teiko at the moment. Before he became Bokushi so in this fic, he is still Oreshi)
> 
> Just some cute fluffy senpai-kouhai moments~ (No actually that’s not all)

The sky was splashed in beautiful colors. The Sun would set in less than an hour. Kuroko admired the light coloring the houses and street. 

It wasn’t always that he had the chance to watch the Sun set on his way home. Then again, it was Kagami’s fault for leaving him alone on clean up duty. 

The school year would end soon and their seniors would leave school. Kuroko wasn’t too excited on being the next captain but he couldn’t do anything about it. He was their best shot. Besides, how bad could being a captain be?

Just then, a black car slowed down pass him and stopped abruptly a few feet in front of him. A teenage boy carrying a large sling bag got out and walked towards the nearby basketball court. 

The driver of said car hurriedly exited the vehicle and rushed towards the teen but he brushed the man off gently. 

Kuroko could only pick up a few sentences but he was sure that the teen didn’t want to be waited by his driver. He saw how reluctant the driver was to leave the ‘young master’ but he eventually left the teen alone.

* * *

 

Kuroko watched him. The teen’s hair color was insinuated by the Sun rays, scarlet red was all Kuroko could see. As he got closer, he saw the teen undress his white blazer, leaving a blue undershirt. He rolled his sleeves and placed his belongings to the side.

As Kuroko expected, the red head took out a basketball from the large bag and started dribbling.

Kuroko already texted his family that he was going to be late. Nothing wrong with joining the teen for a little evening practice.

The elder teen was very shocked when the other basketball player noticed him immediately. Kuroko had just stepped onto the court when the teen stopped dribbling and faced the intruder.

“Can I help you?”

“I couldn’t help but notice you’re playing alone.”

“… You’re a very strange person.”

“You wouldn’t be the first to say that.”

Kuroko placed his bag near the teen’s belongings. As he too took off his blazer, he noticed the logo on the bag.

‘ _Teiko Middle School… He’s younger than I am..’_

Once Kuroko was ready, the teen smiled at him, “One on one?”

“Sure.”

Okay, so maybe a one-on-one match wasn’t Kuroko’s forte. Seriously, the middle school teen stole the ball 6 times, scored 7 times and barely broke a sweat.

By his play, Kuroko was sure that the red head was on a whole different level. He was short just like Kuroko but his basketball was nearly flawless. He had agility, he had skills and he had technique. So why did he lack so much…passion?

Kuroko’s body was bent, his palms resting on his knees. Meanwhile, the younger teen was just smiling. He knew Kuroko was a high schooler. The older teen wasn’t very tall but he had the mature look. The red head was smiling because he felt intimidated by his senior but he didn’t expect the guy to be that bad.

“Senpai, if I may ask. Which school are you from?”

Kuroko regained his breath and stood back up, “Seirin High School.”

“Seirin?” Akashi asked with wide eyes.

Everyone knew Seirin. Despite being a new participator in the Winter Cup, they eventually came up on top, defeating all the other schools in their district and all of Japan. They were known as ‘The Miracle.’

The younger teen had a skeptical look in his eyes.

It was Kuroko’s turn to smile, “I’m better playing  _with_  you then  _against_  you.”

“Eh?”

“We’ll play as a complete 5.”

The middle schooler wanted to say how absurd the idea was for someone like Kuroko but there was a fiery look in the his senior’s eyes that made the red head…excited to see what the other could actually do.

From one court to the next, the middle schooler dribbled, passed the ball and received it back again with such accuracy and strength. The red head could almost picture a perfect play with his senior as the special player; a pass specialist perhaps. With one final pass, the younger teen shot and scored a basket.

Both were sweating from the adrenaline. The ball bounced noisily towards Kuroko who caught it easily.

When he had the red head’s attention, Kuroko dribbled the ball in place, “Try and stop me.”

“Wha-?”

Kuroko didn’t give him a chance to properly register the challenge before he started driving towards the other end of the court. That was the plan of course. Kuroko wanted the younger teen to see what he could truly do. 

The high schooler went easy on him earlier to test his abilities. But after the first round, Kuroko knew the teen was a tough competitor. 

He knew the middle schooler would catch up of course. Kuroko had predicted it. 

Once the other tried to block him, Kuroko used his vanishing drive to cut through the sudden defense wall. The younger teen didn’t let that shock him too much because he was immediately aiming to stop Kuroko’s shot from behind.

Kuroko smiled, The red head was good but he didn’t play with Kuroko long enough to know how to stop his phantom shot.

Kuroko scored his first shot of the match.

Both of them were panting hard from the sudden overdrive but somewhat satisfied.

“Kuroko Tetsuya.” said the teen knowingly. There was only one person who shot like that. He remembered seeing it on television last winter.

“Yes.”

Kuroko looked at his watch, “It seems I have run out of time.”

He walked to his belongings and carried them over his shoulders as he turned to the middle schooler, “Let’s do this again some other time.”

The teen smiled warmly at Kuroko, “Thank you. I look forward to it.”

Kuroko felt proud when he left because he saw a glimpse of a prodigy playing basketball with as much passion as Kagami. He couldn’t wait to see what team the teen would be on in high school.

It was only when he reached home that Kuroko realized he never took the teen’s name.

* * *

 

“New faces eh, captain?” asked Kagami playfully.

“Yeah. I hope we get good ones this year.”

Kagami looked uncomfortable, “Actually that’s what I wanted to talk to you about. There’s this one freshmen that was really-“

“Later. I need to roll call the ones that signed up.”

“…alright.”

Kuroko scared the living hell out of the freshmen when he told them to gather properly. They weren’t used to their captain’s.....weak presence. 

The captain of Seirin’ basketball club started calling out the names and when he reached the last one, he heard a familiar voice reply him.

“Akashi Seijuurou.”

“Here.”

Kuroko’s shocked eyes met a familiar face. But…the teen was no longer the same. The humble nature of the middle schooler Kuroko once met was different. Well, first thing that Kuroko noticed was that Akashi didn’t have twin scarlet eyes anymore…Instead, one of it had turned into an eerie golden color.

Akashi smiled at Kuroko, “Long time no see, senpai.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah Murasakibara still challenged Akashi in Teiko and boom! Bokushi came alive~ (But don’t worry, he respects his senpai) ..... (I think..)


	2. See You Next Week

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Takes place a day after Vorpal Swords vs Jabberwock)

Akashi and Kuroko dressed rather quickly in the changing room and made eye contact. They had just finished a small match against each other for old times sake. But Akashi and Kuroko were…sort of in a hurry. 

Then, Akashi announced to the rest of the team, “Kuroko is gonna take me for a little tour around the city. We’ll be back before dinner.”

Just like that, the two were gone. And that left the rest of the Vorpal Swords team members…speechless.

Aomine broke the silence in the locker room, “What just happened-“

“AKASHICCHI AND KUROKOCCHI ARE GOING ON A DATE?!! WITHOUT ME?!”

Midorima sternly pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose, “How absurd. Those two can’t possibly be in a relationship.”

Kagami’s eyes widened, “But lately… Kuroko is always gone on the weekends. He says he’s busy and not in town.”

Momoi snapped her fingers, “Last weekend when I called Akashi… I heard Tetsu-kun’s voice in the background!”

“He can’t possibly travel all the way to Kyoto every week! …can he?” Aomine asked with concern.

Murasakibara lazily said while munching some potato chips, “Well, the shoe fits~”

 _‘OH MY GOD THEY’RE DATING..!!’_  was everyone’s collective thought.

“Aominecchi! We need to do  _that_  again!”

“I agree.”

“Do what?” Kagami asked incredulously.

In sync, Kise and Aomine said, “Stakeout*.”

* * *

Honestly, if anything, the former Vorpal Swords team looked…ridiculous on the streets. Where on Earth could people see a group of random colored-hair teenagers ‘sneaking’ around Tokyo?

It was difficult to spot Akashi and Kuroko at first but ever since the one-week training, all of them excluding Kagami, finally remembered what it was like to constantly be around Kuroko and Akashi again. Therefore, they managed to catch the two in a 10-in-1 sports store.

Afterwards, the group followed the two to a bookstore. And then a crafts store. And then …the supermarket??

“What are we doing exactly~?” Murasakibara asked lazily.

“Looking for signs that they’re dating.” Momoi answered flatly.

Disappointingly, Akashi and Kuroko simply didn’t show any interaction that was beyond regular friendship. They smiled, talked and showed each other different kinds of items in every store they entered.

Kagami sighed, “Maybe Kuroko really is taking Akashi shopping..”

Kise’s shoulders slumped, “Then why has Kurokocchi been seeing Akashicchi every week?”

That particular sentence riled the group again. It was odd. What other reason would there be if they weren’t trying to ease the pain of a somewhat long-distance relationship?

Once Akashi and Kuroko exited the latest store, the group started stalking them again.

Midorima was the one who noticed first, “Wait.”

“What?” asked some of them.

“They’ve stopped.”

“Oh shit.” Aomine huffed out.

“Hide!!” shrieked Momoi.

Kagami found a small niche behind the extending wall of a shop and ushered everyone to hide behind it.

After awhile, Kagami peeked along with Midorima behind him. Their eyes watched Kuroko and Akashi facing each other, talking. But that quickly escalated.

“What are they doing?” asked Kise curiously.

“They’re…”

Midoirma continued Kagami’s hanging sentence, “..touching.”

“WHAT…?!” Aomine whispered loudly.

“Calm down!” Kagami reached his hand behind Midorima to smack Aomine’s head, “They’re not touching like that!”

Murasakibara slowly peeked as well and tilted his head, “They’re touching hair and hands.”

“Eh?” Momoi faced the tall centre.

“Kuro-chin is touching Aka-chin’s hair. Oh wait.. Aka-chin is holding Kuro-chin’s hand.”

Momoi covered her blushing face, “I never knew they were capable of such intimate actions!!”

Kise and Aomine deadpanned, ‘ _Not really…’_

Suddenly, Midorima jerked forward.

“Oi greenie!” Aomine half-shouted, “Do you want them to see us?!”

Kagami too moved forward, “No! Kuroko just pulled Akashi into that alley!”

The group urgently panicked and hurried to the alley Midorima and Kagami were focusing on. Kagami and Aomine automatically led the group and made a sharp turn into the dark alley.

“Tetsu! / Kuroko!”

They froze.

There they were. Akashi and Kuroko standing, arms crossed.

Akashi was smiling, “I can’t believe that worked.”

“I told you they would come.”

Midorima looked confused, “You guys knew?”

Kuroko and Akashi exchanged helpless looks. Kuroko smiled, “You guys weren’t exactly ‘quiet’”

“And you’re scaring everyone with the stalking act. I lost count how many people gave us weird looks.” Akashi said wearily.

Kise whined, “Then you shouldn’t have gone on a date without us!!”

“Date?” Akashi and Kuroko asked together.

The former Teiko captain chuckled, “Is that what you guys thought?”

“W-Well yeah..!” Kise ushered.

Kuroko brought light onto the six shopping bags he and Akashi had placed behind them, “I’d prefer to call it shopping.”

“What…?” asked the group.

Akashi helped Kuroko to reveal the contents in the bags filled with individually wrapped gifts.

“Akashi didn’t know what to get you guys before he leaves tomorrow. So I helped him to choose some presents.”

Kuroko could see how the group’s eyes melted with affection. Akashi was showing a shy smile too.

“Sorry for the misunderstanding but we weren’t really dating.” Akashi cleared.

Kise and Aomine sighed from relief and Murasakibara was peeking in the bags, asking which was his.

Midorima was somewhere at the back, wallowing in pride of him ‘knowing it all along’.

All of a sudden, Momoi grabbed Kuroko’s arm, “Then why did I hear you with Akashi when I called him in Kyoto?”

Everyone froze yet again at the question. They all stared at Kuroko intensely with Akashi beside him looking accused.

Kuroko cleared his throat, “Well I wanted to hone my skills with Mayuzumi-senpai. Akashi just happened to tag along.”

Momoi looked slightly disappointed, “Oh.. Is that so..”

Everyone left the topic alone and laughed about it instead.

“I can’t believe we thought they were dating!”

“I knew it was too hard to believe!”

“There’s no way Kurokocchi would date Akashicchi without us knowing!”

“Let’s have dinner together~~” suggested Murasakibara.

Midorima smiled, “Ah yes. It would be good to celebrate Akashi’s going away party.”

“You’re saying that like I’m going forever, Midorima.”

“Well, it’ll be awhile till our next match with Rakuzan.” Kagami added.

“Yes.” Kuroko joined in in the end.

As the noisy group made their way out of the alley, they joked around and were just simply happy with each other’s presence. Who knows when they’ll be together like that again.

Akashi and Kuroko watched their friends walk in front of them. Quietly at the back of the group, their fingers entwined. No one saw the intimate hint they were looking for. Most likely, no one will.

* * *

Akashi swung his legs playfully with Kuroko on the waiting chairs at the station.

When the train arrived, both got up and walked side by side to the entrance of one of the empty cars.

Akashi took his hand-carry bag from Kuroko, “I’ll see you next week then?”

“Yes.”

The red head had just stepped into the train when Kuroko called out to him.

Akashi turned and questioned, “What is it Kuroko?”

“Here.”

Kuroko passed Akashi a black-wrapped present with a small red bow, “Happy Belated Birthday. I didn’t get to wish you last year.”

Akashi looked surprised but accepted it anyway. When his hand reached out to take it, he wasn’t quick enough to see Kuroko moving towards him.

Kuroko took a step forward and placed a chaste kiss on soft lips. He made sure Akashi was holding the gift before he stepped back again. Just like that, the doors closed and separated them.

Akashi just stood dumbfounded and watched Kuroko wave him goodbye.

With the present in hand, Akashi tried to comprehend his heart that was beating too fast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Stakeout: They’ve done it before when Kuroko went out with Momoi for a date
> 
> AND AKASHI AND KUROKO ARE TOTALLY DATING


	3. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where do you think Akashi's home is?

He shoved everything necessary into his suitcase and clicked it shut.

“Where are you going during your time-off, sir?” asked his secretary, “Out of the country perhaps?”

The red-haired man smiled, “I’m not going far. Just a few hours from here.”

“Eh?”

“I’ll be off now. Wouldn’t want to miss my ride home.”

The secretary looked confused. As far as she was concerned, her superior lived only a few blocks down the road. What kind of ride home was he talking about?

* * *

Honestly, children were so friendly and fun to be around.

Not one second would Kuroko take back his decision to be a kindergarten teacher. He received cute drawings and craft work and apples and all sorts of gifts from the little angels. They were the light of his life and not a day went by without a smile.

As his class played and ran around at the playground in the compound of the kindergarten, Kuroko looked up to the sky. It was a clear day and not a single sight of dark clouds. The cherry blossoms were in bloom, falling gracefully from its branches every once in a while. It surely was a wonderful spring.

“Kuroko-sensei!!”

For once, it wasn’t a small child calling him. It sounded distant too. Someone was coming outside from the building itself.

Kuroko looked to the door that led into his classroom, “Yes, Nana-san?” He knew it was her voice.

She was a pretty young graduate; fresh from the local university and happy to work. Just as she appeared at the door, Kuroko was taken aback by what she was carrying.

“There was a delivery for you!”

“For me?”

She smiled with a large bouquet of flowers in her arms. Kuroko was almost afraid the flowers were for him.

The female teacher walked towards Kuroko and held out the flowers to him, “These came in a few minutes ago!”

Unbelievable. It really was for him.

Kuroko hesitantly took the flowers and was hit by the overwhelming fragrance. The flowers were….beautiful. The variance wasn’t much but after learning ‘Flowers and Its Meanings’ with the children, Kuroko started feeling flustered.

Yellow camellias, plums, primroses, a single cactus flower and of course, a few fresh cherry blossoms on the edges.

“Who sent these?” Kuroko asked curiously.

All he received as an answer was a shrug.

Kuroko examined the bouquet and inspected closer. Then, he saw it, the single card under the cactus flower.

“Uwaaah!” shouted one of the children as he pointed to his teacher, “Kuroko-sensei received flowers!!”

That made the whole class gasp and rush to crowd Kuroko and the female teacher close by.

“Sensei sensei! Who sent you those flowers?”

“It must be his mother!”

“No! It’s….” the small girl lowered her voice, “-his girlfriend!”

The children shrieked and anxiously waited for their teacher’s response.

The other teacher tried calming them down, “Now now children… Let Kuroko-sensei read who’s it from, alright?”

Kuroko ignored everyone around him. The card was small and intimidating. What kind of short message should Kuroko expect anyway?

**‘I’m coming home’**

There was a moment of silence. And then, Kuroko’s lips curved upwards into a warm smile. He fondly read the words over and over again. Perhaps there was another light in his life apart from his angelic students.

“So, Kuroko-sensei? Who is it from?” asked the young teacher.

Kuroko lifted his head to the side and watched the cherry blossoms again.

His voice was gentle and his face was serene, “A stubborn man from Kyoto…”

* * *

The seats were comfy for a short journey. But it wasn’t just the comfort that brought satisfaction to a certain person riding the train. He had it all calculated. His luggage wasn’t very heavy so he didn’t have to worry about commuting after getting down from the train.

Akashi glanced at his watch again. He would arrive in Tokyo soon. Finally, he was going home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kuroko. Kuroko is Akashi’s home.
> 
> (And I like to think that all the flowers mentioned bloomed around the same time even if they didn’t. I’m sorry if I offended any flowers out there)
> 
> P/S: If this is familiar, it's because it was originally a drabble of mine~


	4. What's Your Regret?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on the "Who are you?" prompt~
> 
> This AU has been in my head for ages and the original fic was really angsty so maybe I won’t go too deep into details~ This is more of a WIP than a real fic though.. Oh well! Do enjoy~! ^.^

Kise smiled as the chalk outline was finished on the floor of the school roof. Kuroko and Aomine watched with bored faces. They always have lunch on the roof on Tuesdays.

Kise proudly compared the shape of the charm to the original in the book. He then turned to Aomine, “Ne ne Aominecchi! Do you have any regrets?”

“Probably that one time when Satsuki was talking to me while I was flipping through Mai-chan’s exclusive photobook.”

Kise looked confused, “Why?”

Kuroko explained, “Momoi got so annoyed that she burned it.”

Aomine suddenly looked gloomy, “I used half of my savings for it.”

The blond teen rubbed the back of his head, “I don’t think that’s….um… a significant regret. What about you, Kurokocchi?”

Kuroko was silent, taken aback by the question directed at him. When his brain comprehended, Akashi’s smiling face flashed before him in his head, “Nothing.”

“Awww…”

“How does a guy live with no regrets? You don’t even appreciate boobs! That’s like the major regret in the basics of our species.”

Kise was baffled, “The one time he actually sounds like he knows something about this world… And it’s about boobs. Wow.”

“What are we doing anyway, Kise?”

Kise excitedly faced Kuroko and showed him the book he was reading, “I found this in the school library! No name, no record, nothing. It was on the last shelf of row 26.”

“Don’t go picking up weird shit.” Aomine scowled.

“Hey! What if it works?!”

“What works?”

“This spell!” Kise buried his face in the book and mumbled a few words as he speed read the paragraphs until, “Ah! Here it is… This spell can help you fix your biggest regret. Warning. Only works with real regrets. What does that even mean?”

“Is this safe?”

Kise shrugged to Aomine.

“What’s the catch?” Kuroko asked just for the fun of it.

“Nothing. This spell will continue working until the regret is undone. Wanna give it a shot?”

Aomine and Kuroko exchanged looks before nodding to each other. Teenagers do stupid teenagers stuff anyway.

“Okay then.. The last thing we need is… a regret.”

“Are you kidding me?” Aomine looked so annoyed.

“It says if the regret is strong enough, the magic will work on its own. So just sit and think hard. What’s the one thing you really really regret in your life?”

The three of them sat cross-legged around the ‘magic circle’ and let their minds wonder. It was really stupid but it seemed logical to waste time at the moment.

While Kise and Aomine rethink all their regrets, Kuroko only had one scene playing in his head. He closed his eyes and let himself drown in the memory.

Akashi had spoken to him a few weeks back about his mother. Akashi Shiori was described like an angel by her only son. And Kuroko had never seen a more fonder look on Akashi’s face. He would do anything to see it every day. Alas, when Akashi spoke of his lonesome childhood, Kuroko was hit with a need to just be there for him.

If only Kuroko were there when Akashi needed someone the most.

“Oi OI!! WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!” Aomine shouted.

“OH MY GOD AOMINECCHI GET BACK!!”

Their screaming brought Kuroko back to the present. When he opened his eyes, there was a sparkly white thread that emerged from the circular charm on the floor.

“What th-“

It was facing a frightened Aomine who quickly crawled backwards. And then, it made a sharp turn to face Kuroko. Its tip glowed brighter and its width increased.

It happened too fast. One moment Kuroko saw the thread in standstill. The next time he blinked, it was moving towards his face.

“TETSU / KUROKOCCHI!!”

Darkness consumed his vision and body.

* * *

His fingers twitched and his body ached. Kuroko didn’t want to wake up. His head felt really heavy. Just a few more minutes of sleep and he’ll be fine.

…sleep?

Kuroko woke up with a jolt. He shouldn’t be sleeping. It took a while for him to adjust his body and memory. His head was throbbing. Kuroko experimentally snaked his fingers through his hair and surely, there was a huge bump on his head. Did he fall head first? Why?

Aomine and Kise’s voice rang in his head.

When it hit him, he sighed frustratingly, “I’m gonna kill those two after this..”

…could he even find them in the first place? Kuroko had no idea where he was. He was sitting up on soft grass and tall trees towered over him; covering the Sun. There were no landmarks, no sign of a path and no sign of civilisation. Great.

Kuroko got up and brushed himself. Simply following his guts, Kuroko went in the direction of what he deemed to be North.

It got worse. The forest was thicker, the air was dense and there were weird sounds coming from everywhere.

Just as hope seemed to be lost forever, Kuroko caught sight of someone moving in the trees a few feet in front of him. He didn’t know if it was human but it was worth the shot.

Kuroko caught up to the person who happened to be a female, and was about to speak before he tripped on a tree root and fell forward, landing on his face. It truly was, not his day.

The woman gasped and was pleasantly surprised by him. She rushed to him and knelt down, “Are you alright, dear?”

Kuroko braced himself on his arms and nodded, “Yes, I’m-“

He looked up and paused. She was… so familiar. There were bags under her eyes and her complexion seemed a bit pale but her warm, kind eyes and radiant hair looked exactly like…

“Akashi..”

The woman’s eyes widened, “Yes.. Have we met by any chance? What is your name?”

Kuroko could hear his heart beating wildly. The woman admitted to the name Akashi. That could only mean one thing. He was talking to Akashi’s mother. He was talking to a person who was supposed to be dead.

“Come to think of it… No one goes through this forest in fear of getting lost. Everyone knows to stay away from it.” She examined Kuroko’s face that still showed no signs of awareness. Then, she noticed how dirty his clothes were and the small bump on top of his head, “Could you by any chance have amnesia?”

Kuroko was still too stunned to speak. What on Earth was going on?

When the teen failed to give her a response, the woman’s face dropped, “Oh my.. You really are lost with no memories.. Why don’t you come home with me first? I’m sure my husband can help contact your family.”

She grabbed Kuroko’s arm and helped him to stand up.

Kuroko was led by the woman for a few minutes and then they were out of the forest. Kuroko could see a mansion across the fields of the large meadow. He tried to breathe properly and figure out what he was going to do.

But he had nothing.

He still had nothing when the two of them crossed the fields and reached the mansion.

Akashi’s mother smiled at him, “My husband is a little awkward around strangers. I hope you’ll excuse him.”

Kuroko did his best to nod. He wondered if she noticed it. Once inside the house, Akashi’s mother was quickly hugged by her very worried husband.

“You know better than to go for walks on your own.”

“It was just a little fresh air. And we have a guest.”

“Who?”

Akashi’s mother gestured to Kuroko who was standing still in front of the closed door. Akashi’s father didn’t notice him at all. He looked fairly upset too.

Kuroko gulped and bowed politely, “Good evening, sir. I’m sorry for the inconvenience.”

Both parents instantly warmed up.

“What manners he has.” said the mother happily.

“Quite rare nowadays, I admit. Why are you here?”

Kuroko cleared his throat. It was now or never, “I-“

“He hit or fell on his head and can’t remember anything. He looked so lost when I found him in the forest…” intervened the lady.

“In the forest? No one in their right mind would go in there. Do you have a family name?”

What were the chances that the Akashi family wasn’t even in Tokyo and Kuroko’s family was difficult to be contacted? Truthfully, Kuroko couldn’t even lie about his family name at that moment.

“Kuro..ko.”

Akashi’s father smiled, “Well Kuroko, you’re welcome to stay here until we can get you home.”

“Ah… Thank you… very much.”

They had such…. warm smiles and loving ambiance. Was this the family Akashi grew up with? What happened that made Akashi speak of such sad things about his friendly father?

While Kuroko was busy in his thoughts, Akashi’s father had left them and went to his office room to find Kuroko’s family while the kind lady that ‘rescued’ Kuroko went to find some extra clothes that might fit him.

Thus, Kuroko was left in the entrance hallway. He had never been to Akashi’s house. Not even in the present time. Beside the front door, there was a large brown wooden drawer. On it, there were various pictures of Akashi Shiori and Akashi Masaoami. Both were smiling in different places and age. Kuroko started to panic.

Was he in a time when Akashi had yet to exist? He was in such big trouble.

Just then, he heard footsteps on the porch.

Kuroko had nowhere to run and he didn’t want to damage any of the properties so he just- stood sentry.

The door opened and a tall man wearing a full suit froze just as he saw Kuroko.

“I don’t believe I’ve seen such a guest today.”

“What’s wrong?” asked a small voice behind the man.

Kuroko’s eyes widened.

Someone squeezed into the house from the gap between the man’s legs and the door. The boy was wearing a white pressed shirt and black shorts. He stared at Kuroko with round eyes. The young child had the exact same hair and eyes as the lady that helped Kuroko earlier.

The boy tilted his head, “Who are you?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kuroko’s regret is not being able to be there for Akashi before and after Shiori died 
> 
> Also, Masaoami believes in his wife’s instinct and judgement of character so he doesn’t refuse Kuroko at all because she trusts him enough to bring him home. Yes, I have headcanons of Akashi’s parents too.


	5. I'm Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are some days when Akashi needs a little help. Kuroko doesn't complain. (Pre-established Adult!AkaKuro)

Something was playing in the house. Like a music box. Wait. They don’t have a music box.

Kuroko’s eyes opened slowly. He looked to his side were Akashi had pushed away his share of their blanket.

There was music playing in their house. It sounded familiar. Most likely from the phonograph again.

Kuroko sat up and noted that Akashi had woken up earlier compared to the same day in the previous year. He’ll need to set his alarm again next year to avoid any major incidents. He was lucky that Akashi was calm and had only played the phonograph.

Akashi was a composed man. He was charming and a helpless romantic towards his partner. Akashi was caring and motherly. Not to mention his amazing abilities to learn and adapt into their current life.

Akashi could cook, do the laundry and even the daily chores despite having lived with servants throughout most of his life. Kuroko really appreciated Akashi and all his perfection.

But Akashi was only human. And as a human, there were days when Akashi didn’t reflect the magnificent ambiance and stature he worked so hard to maintain.

And on these days, Kuroko wished nothing more than to see it pass.

Kuroko was only wearing his boxers that morning since the night was both hot and cold. Strange weather they were having. Kuroko didn’t hesitate to find his partner. They only had one ancient phonograph in the house.  

Once in the living room, Kuroko saw Akashi standing in front of the phonograph; listening intently to the sweet melody.

Naturally, Akashi was shirtless as how he had slept last night. His face was neutral but Kuroko could see the stiffness in his shoulders and the tension in his exposed muscles.

On this day, Akashi would not recall much of what he did. It was as though he was in a trance.

Kuroko walked towards him audibly to make his presence known.

His forehead leaned on the nape of Akashi’s neck. And he let them be that way. Kuroko knew what to do. He nuzzled his forehead against red locks and took deep even breaths.

Akashi followed.

Welcoming arms wrapped around Akashi’s torso; easing all the stress he had involuntarily placed on his body.

Kuroko didn’t know how long he hugged Akashi from behind but the record on the phonograph still had a long way to go before the music would stop.

Akashi’s body was relaxed in Kuroko’s hold. Taking his chances, Kuroko slowly convinced Akashi to turn around; facing him.

Every year, on the exact same day, Akashi’s eyes would break Kuroko’s heart.

They weren’t empty per say but they looked…so lost in pain and grief. Akashi Masaomi had tried to ‘fix’ his son but all the doctors and psychiatrists failed to treat him especially since it was such a small insignificant event that was important only to Akashi.

Kuroko would say that Akashi’s eyes reflected those of his 10-year-old self. The one that suffered unspeakable mourning for his angelic mother’s death.

For so many years, Akashi would lock himself in his room when her death anniversary came.

But ever since he told Kuroko about his ‘condition’, Kuroko readily accepted him for it. Also, Kuroko had been the strongest and only anchor that could pull Akashi back. It was a slow and languid process but Kuroko loved him all the more.

Kuroko smiled at Akashi’s face. He wrapped his arms around Akashi’s neck and bumped their foreheads lightly, “I’m here. I’ll always be here.”

The melody was a record that Akashi Shiori had loved and cherished. Akashi told him that too. Kuroko often heard it in late evenings when Akashi brought his office work home. It was so often played that he could hum it without fault.

And that’s what he did.

Kuroko hummed the soothing melody. He held Akashi close and placed his head in the crook of his partner’s neck.

They started moving together, in a random slow dance. After years of being together, their bodies moved in sync and not once did their feet collide.

The previously limp arms snaked to Kuroko’s hips with a vice grip. It stayed there for a few minutes. And then the fingers let go, only to hug Kuroko properly.

Akashi’s head lolled to Kuroko’s shoulder and his whole body accepted Kuroko as part of his own. Kuroko didn’t mind the strength of Akashi’s hold or the little quakes and trembles. Because this was Akashi trying to come back, holding onto his anchor.

And so they danced in the living room in a leisurely manner. Until Kuroko’s humming was accompanied by Akashi’s own.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some people take death very differently than most of us do. The recovery process can be long and painful. But when you have an anchor or someone you really trust, it gets better. You won’t fully heal but you’d never suffer as much anymore.
> 
> Courtesy to my dear friend and her very supportive husband. (She has Akashi’s trauma condition)


End file.
